


Believe

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: when he told her that he would marry her, love her, keep her safe, she believed him





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week 2017 day 1: royalty

Petra Ral had accepted her place in the world. It didn’t matter that she had fallen in love with the kingdom’s Crown Prince. She was still a servant girl and always would be. There was no way for her to marry the man she loved and cherished.

And yet, during their nights together, when he told her that he would marry her, love her, keep her safe, she believed him. She believed that one day she would wake up next to him without the fear of getting caught. She believed that one day she would stand on the altar with him, vow her love in front of everyone. She believed that one day she would leave her job as a servant and she would be a princess instead, with her prince by her side.

But she knew any of that would never happen. As she stood among the crowd, who were celebrating the newlyweds and the new union between the two kingdoms, she felt nothing but emptiness. Of course he was going to marry someone else. Why had she been so stupid, so blinded by his words? She looked at the happy couple one more time and walked away. At least someone was living her dream.

That night, when she was lying on her bed, trying to get some sleep, she heard a knock on the door.

_Levi._

She let him in, shared her bed with him. He whispered sweet nothings to her and she wanted to stop the time. He told her that nothing would change, never, that he would always love her and keep her safe.

And she believed him.


End file.
